


Sticky Buns

by flickawhip



Category: Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massive fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Buns

"Sticky buns..."

Mel had glanced across at Sue, smirking a little. Sue always struggled not to laugh during the challenge and she would be sure to tease her once she took her home. She had become Sue's designated driver lately. Neither of them had actually planned to become as close as they had, still she didn't mind. Although, she had to remember to have Sue over to her house one day, perhaps for another round of sticky buns. She would buy them in. Mel had scanned Sue's face once again, unable to hide her slight smile. 

"Come on trouble... we'd better go and see how things are going..."

Sue had smirked, nodded and they went back to work. Later Sue would take to smearing Mel with sticky sauce from the buns.


End file.
